sg_larp_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Pseudomatter
About Pseudomatter Pseudomatter is a substance that was encountered by the SEF in 2018. This substance is comprised of a variety of fundamental particles, arranged analogously to baryonic matter, but often in an "incorrect" structure. For example, an atom, comprised of Electrons and Muons in it's nucleus, and Protons in orbital shells. It is considered a hostile threat to life in our Universe. Source of Pseudomatter Pseudomatter is believed to originate from an extra-universal dimension, possibly some layer of multi-verse subspace. This is often simplified to being the "space between universes". It is theorised that when a Universe reaches maximum Entropy, the "barrier" around that universe breaks down, and all of the matter and energy of that Universe "leaks" out into this extra-universal dimension. When there is a breach in the Subspace "barrier" that surrounds a Universe (often referred to as the fabric of reality), this extra-universal matter and energy will "leak" in through this breach, in the form of Pseudomatter. Pseudomatter is shown to exhibit guided/intelligent behaviour and response to stimuli. The more Pseudomatter that is present in a single location, the more complex the behaviour is observed to be. Due to the chaotic composition of Pseudomatter, it's presence in our universe can cause unexpected and random effects on normal matter and energy. However, Pseudomatter is generally observed to need to follow the laws of physics within the universe it manifests (to an extent). This includes the fact that pseudomatter will decay into exotic particles and radiation after. However, pseudomatter is also capable of "infecting" or converting regular matter into more pseudomatter. As such, there is a critical threshold in which these two factors will balance out. If the mass of pseudomatter is below this threshold, it will eventual evaporate. If it si greater than this threshold, it will spread. Observed effects Pseudomatter is often observed to cause the known laws of physics to be broken in it's immediate vicinity. Variations int he speed of light, changes in electron energy levels, and so forth. This can disrupt technological devices in the proximity of pseudomatter. When a biological entity comes into contact with pseudomatter, it will start to suffer an infection, where the pseudomatter begins to convert the matter into more pseudomatter. This is a very painful process, but can be cured through certain processes if enacted soon enough. Standard pharmaceutical methods of fighting a biological infection prove to be ineffective, as pseudomatter converts any matter it comes into contact with. So providing medicines to an infectee will only "feed" the infection. The only (currently) known cures of a pseudomatter infection are teleportation, and a subspace resonance shunt. If the pseudomatter infection crosses the blood-brain barrier, then the infectee will start to suffer sever psychological issues/ This often manifests as paranoia and aggression. Such infectes are also observed to be acting under an external influence, which has led to the theory that pseudomatter may in fact be sapient in a manner previously unknown to scientists. If enough pseudomatter is gathered in a single location, it can cause further damage to the subspace barrier, allowing for further pseudomatter to manifest in our reality. If pseudomatter is passed through a teleportation device, or a subspace resonance shunt, then the matter forming pseudomatter will revert to acting under it's "normal" behaviour as per the laws of physics. This usually results in the disintegration of pseudomatter. In the case of a biological infection, this can lead to severe loss of bodily organs. ---- Back to Scientific Database Category:Substances